Enclave Ranks and Advancing
The Jedi's of the Jedi Enclave are divided into 6 ranks, with one being a simple trial member. The ranks and how to obtain the rank are listed below. Ranks Guild Initiate: You must complete your 2 week trial before joining. Jedi Padawans: Jedi Padawans will post there application and wait for a Knight or Master to contact them about training. Once the two are paired the Padawans training will begin, when the Knight feels the Padawan is ready he will submit the Padawan to the Knight Trials. Jedi Knights: Expected to help Jedi Padawans and newer members. It is a Jedi Knights role to seek an apprentice and train him in the ways of the force. Knights will be judged on there Skill, Dedication, and Leadership ability when dealing with the guild and with there apprentice. -The Jedi Knight looks through the Padawan application and then will PM Kae Quel Droma with there prospective Padawan. Jedi Masters: In and out of game leaders. They will be taxed with helping run the Jedi Enclave and vote/participate in Jedi related discussions and polls. We will also be asking them to mentor new force sensitives in a Master/Apprentice program. Jedi Council Members: The council members oversee the progression of the enclave along with the Grand Master. All members of the council also hold the rank of Master within the enclave. Jedi Grand Master: The De-facto head of the Jedi Council usually the most senior member of the Jedi council only they have direct authority to act on matters of the utmost urgency concerning matters of the Enclave. Usually the most Senior member of the Enclave the Grand Master guides the actions of his fellow Jedi and personifies the ideals of the Jedi Order. ---- Speciality Ranks These titles are earned by specialty contributions to the guild and they will continue to be updated as the need arises. Jedi Historian: These are the chroniclers and compilers of both the Jedi Order and their secret order they contribute to preserving the history of those who have come before for the benefit of those yet to assume the mantle of Jedi or Champion. They are the thankless keepers of oral histories and maintain the vast archives of both the Order and the Central Headquarters of the Champions. Advancing Becoming a Padawan: To become a Jedi Padawan you must first join the guild! Upon acceptance to the guild please apply to the Jedi Academy. Becoming a Jedi Knight: Participate in guild events and maintain activity, After joining the order and submitting Padawan application you will approached by a potential Master. Begin your training and when your master feels your ready you will participate in the Knight trials. Becoming a Jedi Master: Before I begin let it be known that becoming a Jedi Master is not an easy task, you must display a commitment to the Guild and this order far beyond a regular user. Many things are required from a Knight to become a Master: A high level of activity within the guild, replying to and creating threads, Helping newer members to the guild and our order in particular. Becoming a Jedi master is exponentially harder than becoming a Padawan or Knight and no one task is guaranteed to propel you to the rank. If you wish to become a Master and perhaps even reach a seat on the council you must help the guild without being asked and maintain our reputation as the light in the galaxy. Train and assist Padawans and help the guild when asked and you may find yourself among the most prestigious Jedi Masters in the Galaxy. Becoming a Jedi Council Member: Much like becoming a master you must have shown great commitment to the guild far beyond that of a regular user, you must have shown you are active and that you are helpful both to the members of the enclave and to the rest of the guild. Obtaining the rank of council member is not something that you can do simply by doing Rps, in order to become council member you must be chosen. Becoming a Grand Master: Skill, determination and pure force of will. Few Jedi ever achieve the rank of Grand Master and fewer still have the necessary skills to truly achieve the all encompassing mantle that it brings with it. ---- Specialty Ranks Becoming a Jedi Historian: To obtain the rank of Jedi Historian you need to be chosen by the Council and you must be on the guilds wikipedia staff team.